Mobile wireless devices such as smart-phones, tablet PCs and laptop computers, often comprise a number of radio transceivers, which enable devices to connect to cellular radio networks, local area networks and combinations of different networks as well as devices not part of a network. In order to provide enhanced data rates over such radio networks, convenience encourages combining individual radio frequency carriers using carrier aggregation techniques. These techniques combine two or more component carriers from the same band (intra-band contiguous and intra-band non-contiguous) or from different bands (inter-band non-contiguous). Carrier aggregation can be used to enhance the data rate of both downlink and uplink alike. The combination of carriers facilitates wireless devices to operate multiple transceivers. In addition to carrier aggregation, diversity techniques and spatial multiplexing increase the throughput of a communications channel, but also involve operating multiple transceivers simultaneously.